


Naruto characters (One-shots)

by CherrySoulth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoulth/pseuds/CherrySoulth
Summary: Much more like the Orochimaru (One-shots) work, this will be a compilation of one-shots from different characters I like from the Naruto universe.  I'm currently rereading the manga which may lead to me writing a lot about it.I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the original characters. This will have explicit content. You have been warned. English isn't my mother tongue, mistakes must be expected but I accept suggestions.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Naruto characters (One-shots)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this (probably) will have one original female character I created for a main story. Some scenes may be related to that fic or not, but they will not be related to the story. So what you read here will not be happening on the other fanfic. Same with Orochimaru's work. 
> 
> The main story will take me longer because I want to work it properly.

**Don't call me senpai**

"What is it that you want to ask that you'd invite me to lunch" Asked the third Hokage to the young teacher as they ate.

"The Jounin for Naruto's Team number seven, what kind of sensei is he? Is he strict?" Asked Iruka as he left the chopsticks aside.

"About Kakashi…" He took out a little book from his white robe. "You are worried? Here. Here is the list of his past students and their records." Iruka grabbed the book and read page by page only stopping at the fifth but passing the rest very fast. 

"This is… N-No way…" Said Iruka, astonished.

"Kakashi's test might be a little too difficult… Since children are obedient…" Replied the Hokage to explain the surprising rates.

"Yeah but… This is... all zeros. Except for this team" He tells searching for the page.

"Yup. Kakashi never passed anyone before them and has never passed anyone after. They all failed…" Concretes the Hokage.

"But this team… Sayuri… Isn't she-?" Asks Iruka with wide eyes.

"One in a generation… Just like Kakashi himself… She turned Chunin and Jonin only with a year of difference… Then she was chosen by the ANBU. With only eleven. Just like Itachi back in the day" Admits the Hokage. "She was Kakashi's favourite but, well, he's never passed another team."

  
  


************

She had suddenly appeared in front of his apartment as he was about to put the key on the socket. She would always catch him by surprise but with the years he had just grown used to it. So he kept with the motion and invited her politely inside.

It was in those rare occasions, when she could spare some time, that they would talk about recent events and she would cook for him in his apartment. She would usually cook broiled saury with salt and put eggplant on the miso soup for him, as they were his favourite. But from their last encounters something had changed, he could feel it in the silences. How she looked at him while drinking tea, hiding behind the cup.

She started to be _amae_ with him after her eighteen birthday party and he just allowed it. After that, he would see her more often but they were never alone at his home, because everyone seemed to know he also liked her and didn't want to affect her reputation. Knowing, or expecting, her mother to oppose their relationship. He would invite her to eat with the other senseis, as a sort of _gokon_ , and they even shared a mission but that was until that day. 

"I brought some _bento"_ She said, showing the cloth bag she was carrying.

"Oh, yeah. We can eat outside!" He said, nervous to the fact they were alone in his apartment, although he knew, at the end of the day, he had no need to. She had always been very caring of her team and he had been her commander not so long ago. 

"Outside? But, you just came back from a mission. You must be tired." She replied, raising her brows. "Just go take a shower. I'll make some tea" She added. He suddenly felt very stupid, during years in their relationship as teacher-student or supirior-subordinate, they had always been close, specially because she was very observant and liked to learn from seeing things done. But since she started to show interest in him, he had put distance between them. She must have been feeling awful about it. 

"Sure! Thank you!" He said as he moved to the bathroom. He took off his sweaty clothes and threw them on the washing basket. Aware that she would probably have smelled him. He shook his head and thought it was very stupid from him to even think about it. They were ninjas, it was normal. As he entered the shower and the water ran through his naked body he thought for himself she looked very pretty. The confidence was overflowing her, as always, but she had a sexiness added to it now that she was older. He didn't know if it was because of the new ninja attire; revealing her curves, her perfume or how red and soft her lips looked. When he looked down he wasn't surprised to see his mast on full raise. "Damn it" He whispered to himself. That was one of the reasons he tried to put some ground between.

He was rinsing when he became aware of the presence in the bathroom. It was her. She opened the curtain and looked at him shamelessly. He flattered to his own surprise. She showed him the clean towel, and he remembered he forgot to replace the dirty one he had thrown on the basket just a few days before. But there was no way she would know that if she hadn't been in his apartment before. 

She unfolded the towel and covered him, seemingly impassive to the erection poking on her belly. He was, and precum covered his tip, as he had spent too much time without sexual contact. On her hugging position she smelled him, her cheeks darkened with the redness of her blood flowing to her embarrassment.

He tried to pull her away on the awareness of his arousal but she retaliated pushing him against the left wall and kept hugging him. To his surprise she pulled up her dress and hugged his member between her thighs. He felt a pinch he never really felt before but that he acknowledged for pure, irreversible, lust. The warmth of her core turned him wild. But he couldn't give himself to his instincts, so he tried to push her away gently, only for her to move front to back making him clench his jaw. 

It was like those described scenes in the books he so much liked to read. With the difference that he was her sensei just a few years before and doing things that way was wrong. He tried again, only for her to turn around, push the fabric of her thong down and put his pleading member between her core and the weave. She was so wet he swallowed thick. Her nose caressed on his throat, weakening him. Feeling himself about to lose the control he'd been having all his life. 

On the last attempt, he tried harder but she moaned in frustration as she pushed backwards with the intention to regain her initial position. He smiled internally, knowing it had been close and that he needed a cold shower for that. To his surprise she curved her back, moving only her lower body and her core found his tip, entering between the folds to her wetness. His grip on her forearms tightened as he fought the urge to penetrate her in one go. Knowing her for a virgin or at least inexperienced. But she kept pushing and he had to use major strength to put his member between her thighs in exchange.

"Not like this" He said, in surrender. "Let's go to the bed" He said as he hugged her from the chest surrounding her arms and kissed her head. 

"I don't believe you. You'll tell me out. You resisted too much" She said grabbing his hardness and pushing the tip inside of her again. He groaned and pushed her over the counter. Chest over the cold surface, making her groan in resignation.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" He growled, jaded, holding her hands behind her back. 

"Please…" She whispered. "I want to do this for you, senpai." She said as she moved her ass just a few inches from his still hard like stone erection. "I know you don't seek female company since I started to bug you, caring about my feelings. I want to do this for you, even if we don't share the same feeling. I want you, senpai. I-"

"You really don't have too and I'm not your commander anymore. Why don't you just call me Kakashi? It would help me a lot with our relationship" He said with a calmed tone.

"Kakashi, I-" But before she could end the sentence he did what he didn't expect to do and was half way inside of her in one thrust. She shrieked and he felt guilty, her walls gripping him like a vice to the unknown sensation. He was about to pull away in regret, when she curved her back and relaxed a little. Inviting him in. He just felt lost, he really wanted it very badly. "I want you inside of me, Kakashi-"

He pulled out half way and started pushing further and further inside of her until his pelvis met her asscheeks. There he stopped, grunting, her movements for him to keep going made him desperate and he started thrusting in her. Putting one of his hands on her nape to keep her still as the other kept her arms on the back. Her head tilted to the side with lust shaded eyes while she moaned at his pace, gave him the cue to give her a release too. He had not much to go. Pressuring her arms down obligated her to curve her back further, hips going higher and him going deeper, until his balls started slapping on her bundle. He had to pull off at the second and breath deep trying to calm down. Pushing inside of her the interaction of her clit and his nutsack made her walls clench, releasing her arms he searched her pearl and traced circles, pounding on her not willing to stop until she came undone. She did, watering his legs as he pulled out. Hers shaking to the extasis of release. Before he could think on how to end himself she'd pushed him against the wall and was pounding herself with her hands around his nape. The vision on the mirror sent him to the edge, empting the first shot, and embracing her hips he ended completely inside of her.

" _Suki desu_ " He said embracing her arms and kissing her head again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love to hear from you, please drop a comment ;3 If you are shy leave a kudo to let me know you liked it ^^


End file.
